


From Nowhere

by Alphathy



Series: From Nowhere [1]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan, inFAMOUS (Video Games), inFAMOUS: Second Son
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-27
Updated: 2014-12-27
Packaged: 2018-03-03 20:54:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2887562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alphathy/pseuds/Alphathy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set in an inFAMOUS AU and during high school years, art lover Jean meets Female Marco running enthusiast. However, Marco seems to be hiding something, as well as Jean.</p>
            </blockquote>





	From Nowhere

“Not usually my favourite but it’ll do for the moment,” Jean whispered and took the old painting set on the top shelf. He made a mental note to not forget his next time school would start. If the alarm clock had just run in the morning instead of the afternoon, Jean thought. But his inner self reminded him that he had set the clock the night before. Luckily his mom was still here to make sure he had enough time to prepare himself for school. Well enough time was actually fifteen minutes before the first bell rang. No time, basically to pack for the minimum. What a good way to start junior year.  
Still holding the set in his hand, Jean walked up the art department corridor. Throughout the years in Trost High School, he felt the place was getting smaller, or maybe it was just him growing taller. He was already 5 foot 7. But that wasn’t tall enough for him. It was only an average size for his age anyways.  
He was checking which colour was missing in the pallet when he carelessly bumped into someone’s shoulder. Well, that someone was a she. And that she was taller than him by one inch. Damn, he thought, I knew some girls were taller than me. Depressed, he stood back and picked up the paints on the floor.  
“Sorry,” the girl kneeled and helped him. When she stood up and handed him the rest of the paints, he noticed the spread of freckles across her cheeks and her hazel eyes. Nice smile too. They looked familiar though, as if he drew them once. He made a mental note to check his drawings once he gets back home. He was a pretty decent artist in his opinion. He did win quite a few art competitions when he was in middle school. Portraits were also his forte.   
“Thanks,” he said in a low voice, a bit irritated. Putting those paints back in order won’t be fun. “You’re that new kid, right?”  
“…from last year,” she answered back, a bit disappointed. She crossed her hands over her burgundy pullover.  
He imagined slapping himself. Way to go, Jean. How was he supposed to get out of this? It was Marco, right? Damn! Or was it Marie? He couldn’t even remember her name.  
“Yeah… you’re in the running team, right?”  
“So are you,” she rolled her eyes.   
Well, sorry for forgetting, he thought. Oh come on, he did notice her a few times on the track but she was always ahead of everyone and always the first to complete whatever training coach Shadis had imposed. Jean was pretty decent on the field, most of time in the top ten star runners of the team, with Marco and Mikasa first and second, of course. It was pretty hectic having quite a few girls beating off the guys in sports. Jean groaned at the thought of it. The start of school meant training with Shadis. Coach wasn't that bad, just a bit too frank with students. Maybe "a bit" was an understatement.This year was even more special than the others because competitions for Juniors were numerous. Numerous was equal to more running. More running meant more Shadis screaming his lungs off. Jean sighed.   
“I’m going to be frank with you,” he placed his palette under his left arm and hooked his right thumb on the waistband of his slim jeans, “I don’t really know you.”  
“I noticed and I think…”  
Jean turned his left palm towards her, interrupting her midway. “I’m willing to make it up to you. Want to hang out? I could show you around the art department.”  
She considered the proposition for a moment. She was quite surprised he was acknowledging her for the first time, even after all the attempts in interacting with him. At first, people had told her he had some communication issues but it was based on rumors most of the time. Well, he was known for expressing himself fully on something especially when Eren Jagger was brought up or near him. Sports was livelier with them always bickering with each other. Marco could regularly hear them argue behind her during training.It was pretty funny when they started glaring at each other or proving to the world who was better in speed. Mikasa would smile, next to her, at the useless attempt and Marco would let go a small giggle. Everyone knew who were the fastest. That and art. He prepared most of the flyers or posters for school events and excelled it. But she still considered him with disdain. He had such a slouchy and informal attitude, and looked way to much like a punk for her. With his undercut and black leather jacket, Jean wasn’t the most welcome-looking person. He brought way too much attention just with his appearance. His brash personality didn't help neither.That was something she was trying to avoid. But why the sudden interest? And why the sudden calmness with her?  
“Sorry, my friends are waiting for me. Maybe next time?” she replied.  
“Yeah,” he looked down. She could feel the crushing disappointment in his tone. Oh well, he shouldn’t be so annoying and weird! He made her way too uncomfortable. She assumed he was unpredicacta  
“See you,” she cut the exchange short and walked down the rest of the corridor. He looked back, puzzled. Sue me, he thought and felt a sudden heat overcome his hands. At least I tried. Jean couldn’t understand though why he felt unsure about their conversation. Blaze it! He scratched the back of his undercut and made his way up the corridor.

**Author's Note:**

> It's my first time writing fanfiction. So feel free to write some feed back! The inFAMOUS and Snk AU idea came during a moment in class when i was extremely bored. O thought, why not combine my current favorite anime and video game? Why not?
> 
> Enjoy!
> 
> Edit: I added and modified some parts. I thought it was too short and less detailed before.


End file.
